


Elizabeth Margaret Stark

by BlackParadise



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Meh, i dunno what this is, was kicking around in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackParadise/pseuds/BlackParadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't really long enough for a summary... but anyway</p><p>Tony Stark goes down in a battle with Loki, Coulson send out the rest of the Avengers to find a girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elizabeth Margaret Stark

“Tony Stark is down” The message echoed through the earpieces of the Avengers, each one pausing where they were, a team member was down. Avengers didn’t go down. Iron Man didn’t go down. Seconds later, Captain America’s voice came through, “I’m with Iron Man, he is still breathing, and I repeat Iron Man is alive, urgent medical assistance necessary” 

 

Hours later, the Avengers minus Tony and Bruce, who was acting as Tony’s doctor gathered for a meeting. Agent Coulson, threw a file down on the table, “I need you guys to bring this girl in” He said firmly, as Clint handed around pictures of the girl.

“Why?” Steve asked, looking at the picture carefully. She had long brown hair, hazel eyes shaped like almonds. 

“We need her help” Phil said softly. “Her name is Elizabeth, she’s seventeen” He said firmly, “She has vast amounts of martial arts training and a brain to match, when you talk to her, use my name. That is crucial, you need to use my name” They all nodded and headed off to find the girl.

 

Elizabeth walked down the street, humming away at her music as she finished off a lemonade Popsicle, smiling in the sunshine. A hand on her arm made her freeze and she turned to face a huge man, who, curiously, had a shield on his back.

“Elizabeth?” He asked, “I need you to come with me”. She wrenched her arm out of his grasp, noticing the figures closing in around her, “Who do you work for?” She growled, sizing up the people around her.

“We work for S.H.I.E.L.D” A red headed woman spoke up, “Under Director Fury”.

Elizabeth frowned, pressing a button on the back of her phone, looking around the people there, looking for a face she could trust. When she found none, she grabbed Captain America’s arm and wrenched it, flipping him backwards behind her, before sprinting away, easily dodging the arrows that flew after her.

She skidded around a corner to find a barricade of cars in front of her. A lone figure stood in front of all of them, one she recognized. “Phil?” She asked, confusion covering her face as the Avengers rounded the corner.

Phil let out a groan, “You idiots! I told you to use my name” He yelled to the Avengers.

 

“What’s going on Phil?” Elizabeth asked, as a motorbike rounded the corner. It screeched to a halt beside her.

“There’s been an accident, Tony Stark is in a coma” Phil said quietly and she looked at him in shock. “Where?” She asked tersely.

“S.H.I.E.L.D Medical Wing of Westminster Hospital” Phil said quickly and she leapt on the bike, speeding off.

 

She paused at the foot of his bed, tears starting to fall as five guns and a bow were aimed at her head. Despite Phil’s orders, Fury had seen the girl as a threat, not knowing who she was. 

“What’s going on in here?” Dr Banner asked, stepping into the room, before he froze, “Lizzie?!”

Elizabeth tuned around slowly with her hands in the air. “Stand down” Bruce ordered and no one moved. “I said. Stand down” He growled and suddenly all the weapons we gone.

Elizabeth collapsed to her knees, falling forward, Bruce getting there just in time to catch her as she broke down into sobs.

She calmed down eventually, sitting next to Tony’s bed, holding his hand gently.

“Who did this?” She asked weakly, looking up at Fury, who had just arrived and was gesturing for guns to go back on her.

He stayed silent, fingering his own gun, which made Bruce step in between the pair. “Who did this?” She repeated, stroking Tony’s hand softly.

“A… person named Loki” Natasha spoke up, trust the girl for some reason. “Hace you defeated him?” She asked and Natasha shook her head.

“I want to help” Elizabeth said standing up and facing them all, “Please”. They all exchanged looks and Steve stepped forward, “I’m sorry, but we don’t know you, we don’t know if we can trust you”

Elizabeth let out a growl, “All I want to do is catch the bastard that did this to him, with or without you lot”.

Bruce sighed, “I’ll vouch for her” He said softly, making everyone look at him, “You can trust her”. “How can you be sure of this young one’s trust worth?” Thor boomed and Bruce chuckled slightly.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, meet Elizabeth Margaret Stark, heir to Stark Industries” He said quietly


End file.
